


It's a Wonderful Life

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Us and Them Makes Family [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Just a bit of Christmas family fluff. Zachariah is two and Anthony is three years old. Pre split up for Peter and Sarah.
Series: Us and Them Makes Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	It's a Wonderful Life

Gabriel groaned as Ashley, their 2nd eldest boy, jumped on their bed, affectively putting paid to his and his wife Mary’s, lie in. Ashley was 7 and he was so excited that it was the Christmas holidays.

“Come on dad, you said that we’d go to the park today.”

Gabriel groaned and tried to turn over. Mary pulled on the duvet a little, exposing Gabriel’s shoulders,

“Oh, hon, no. Just a little longer.” Gabriel looked at Mary and grimaced at her. She just smiled.

“Oh, I suppose so.” He sat up and wrestled Ashley on the bed, tickling him for good measure.

“Okay, monkey. Let me get dressed and I’ll take you and your little brother to the park.” Ashley jumped down and ran out of his parent’s bedroom, shouting,

“Zach, Zach!” Mary chided him,

“Oh, Ashley, honey. Don’t wake him up.”

There was a loud squeal of laughter from their youngest son’s nursery. Gabriel and Mary shared a collective groan, he said,

“Uh oh, too late.” 

Mary wrapped her dressing gown around her waist as Gabriel snuck up behind her, gently lifted her hair away from her neck and placed a delicate kiss there. Mary leant back into his arms and turned her head to kiss her husband.

Another scream of laughter disturbed their kissing. Gabriel reluctantly let her go and watched as Mary sashayed out of their bedroom. She turned and shot him a wink. He grinned.

Mary stood in the doorway to Zachariah’s nursery. Her little one was now 2 and standing in his cot now. It seemed just a minute ago, he was a babe in her arms. She swept into the room, giving Ashley a ruffle in his hair.

Zach looked at her with his bright blue eyes, he held out his hands making grabbing motions.

“Mummy!” He squealed.

“Ok, Zach, a good morning to you too. Ashley, honey, why did you wake him up? Me and your father were perfectly happy, cuddling.”

Parker appeared at the door,

“Hmm, right. “Cuddling”, *he air quoted the word* well, at least someone was looking out for our future. If Zach hadn’t woken up *he winked at Ashley* we’d be well on the way to Fell baby number six.” He laughed.

Mary tinged pink. Ashley looked nonplussed.

She picked Zach up and changed his nappy on the changing unit. She then slung him on her hip until she was in the hallway. Noticing his son, Gabriel said,

“Good morning, Zachy.”

“Daddy!” He made the grabby hands motion again and Mary passed him over to Gabriel, laughing. She followed Parker and Ashley downstairs. Gabriel knocked on Francis’ door and a voice said.

“Come in daddy.”

“How’d you know it was me?”

Francis rolled her eyes. She was 12 now. She was starting to behave like her older brother, sass, all of the way.

“Oh, I always know, daddy, it’s the knock. Hi Zachy.” She blew a raspberry onto Zach’s tummy. He wiggled and giggled. 

“Come on, your mother will be making breakfast.” They walked downstairs.

As soon as Zach was in his highchair, Gabriel said, 

“So, who wants to go to the park today?”

Parker and Francis made excuses, claiming that there was something on the tv that they wanted to watch. But Gabriel knew that they didn’t like to get cold. Oh well, their loss. Ashley and Zach were always ready to go to the park.

After breakfast, Gabriel dressed Zach with the “help” of Ashley. Despite the “help” from Ashley, they were soon bundled up and ready to brave the cold.

They strolled to the park, Zach had an extra fleecy blanket tucked around him in his stroller, with Ashley walking besides his dad. As his dad placed Zach into the baby swing and fastened the safety belt, Ashley swung on the big swing besides his brother. Gabriel pushed both alternately.

After a while, Ashley began to get cold, so, Gabriel walked them both home joining his son in kicking up the leaves that had fallen. Zach made his grabby hands so he was given some leaves to look at in the stroller. Mary had put on a pan of milk in order to make cocoa for when the intrepid explorers walked through the door. The door shut just as Mary added the cocoa powder and she whisked it in. She let the cocoa cool while helping Ashley and Zach out of their many layers.

Ashley grabbed a handful of tiny marshmallows to put atop his cocoa. Zach’s cocoa had cooled down while Mary had taken him upstairs to change him. She changed his nappy and then dressed him in a newly washed babygro. Gabriel had seen it in a local shop and had thought it perfect for their little one.

The babygro was in a light blue soft cotton material with white snowflakes and brown reindeer on it. It also had white applique wings on the back. Mary carried Zach downstairs.

In the lounge, Zach was placed on the floor. He wobbles for a moment then sits down on the floor. He then proceeded to bum shuffle himself over to his dad who is sitting on the other side of the room. Gabriel gasped,

“He’s getting it.” Zach grasped onto the sofa and hauled himself upright. He went to make a step, but he fell back down on the padding of his bum. Mary and Gabriel await to see what he does. 

Zach bursts out in adorable giggles and beams at his parents. He looks proud of himself, almost as if he were planning to do that all of the time.

In another part of London, Peter woke up to see his beautiful wife Sarah sleeping next to him. He smiled and reached over to touch her red hair. Sarah sleepily yawned.

“Hi, my golden eyed beauty.”

“Hi yourself.” They kissed.

There was a snuffle from the cot at the end of their bed. Two golden eyes appeared over the top of the bars, looking directly at them.

“Muma, dada.” The toddler clambered over the bars onto his parent’s bed. Anthony was three, he had golden eyes like his dad and shared his mum’s red hair. 

For Christmas, they had bought him, amongst other things, a dark blue babygro with stars and shooting comets on it. It also had black wings appliqued to the back of the babygro. They all cuddled for a while until Tony said,

“Muma, wee.” Sarah had just started potty training Tony. No accidents so far. While Sarah took Tony to the toilet, Peter got up and dressed.

When Sarah brought him back, a little red suit was hanging up. Peter had seen it in a shop and thought it would be perfect for his only son. It was a satin suit, it had candy canes and Santa’s on it. It would be perfect for Tony to wear whilst they were visiting Peter’s parents later that day. 

They had breakfast then Peter helped Tony dress in his first Christmas suit. Sarah held Tony’s hand as Peter locked the door. As soon as they were down the pathway, Tony said,

“Flying Angel, flying Angel, daddy!” Peter chuckled,

“Well, how can I refuse such an Angelic request?!”

Sarah giggled as Tony was swung high on Peter’s shoulders. He adjusts Tony’s weight on his shoulders, making sure that Tony feels safe. Peter held onto Tony’s left leg with his left hand while his right hand tangles with Sarah’s hand.


End file.
